Simplify the following expression: ${-z+2-6z-4}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-z - 6z} + {2 - 4}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-7z} + {2 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-7z} {-2}$ The simplified expression is $-7z-2$